DESCRIPTION (taken from application): The goal of the proposed training program is to provide mentored summer biomedical research experiences for undergraduates with physical and quantitative backgrounds. The proposed training will focus on characterization of intermolecular and intra-molecular interactions of biological macromolecules using biophysical methods. The 10-week summer research program will be flanked by introductory training and capstone sessions to provide context and reflection on the experience. The proposed training project complements institutional goals of expanding career choices for students majoring in physical and quantitative sciences, and increasing minority participation in undergraduate research programs.